


Caring Soul

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 💙 ♡ White Hat x Dr. Slug [Heroic/Villainous] (Silkhat) [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affectionately & Loving, Although he won't hurt the eldritch demon, Bathing/Washing, Blushing, Bubble Bath, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gentleness, He cares for his human scientist, He's kind and nice, His boss takes care of him, Kissing, Love, M/M, Peacefully, Romance, Scented With Blueberry Cream and Cherries, Sleeping Together, Slug has a bad temper, Soapy & Warm, Talking, White Hat is a sweetheart, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Dr. Slug stopped taking care of himself. Which made White Hat worried about him.[White Hat x Dr. Slug (Silkhat) One-shot]





	Caring Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written these two/this ship yet, so I thought 'why not?’ & wrote them :) 
> 
> I actually thought of this, while in a bath myself, strangely enough xD
> 
> I always get ideas for Fanfics/One-shots, when I'm in warm baths and/or listening to music 🎧 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this one-shot of mine 💜

Dr. Slug was in the lab, like he always is. He worked on an invention, a device. He also tried to create it for good, instead of bad (he sometimes accidentally makes something evil), he made sure of it. Like he usually does.

 

But, something was different.

 

Slug was working way too hard this time. He was very focused.

 

He hadn't left his lab for the last few days. He hasn't eaten, drank, or slept at all.

 

White Hat noticed this. He was worrying about him. He was very worried for Slug. His scientist was only human, after all, not a demonic being (even if he was more good than bad, unlike most demons who are very evil) like him.

 

That eldritch demon decided to ask him if he's okay. He walks into this lab.

 

White Hat saw that Slug was sat down in his black chair. There's also the device, that he has been working on, in the scientist's hands.

 

He walked over to him and leaned down.

 

“Slug?”

 

“Hmm? What is it?”

 

“You haven't been out of here for a few days.. Are you okay..?” White Hat asked him.

 

“I'm fine.” Slug said

 

White Hat sighed softly. “No, you're not. You have to take care of yourself, Slug. Or you'll die. You're only human. When was the last time you ate something or had some sleep..?”

 

Slug turned around and glared at him, through the goggles. He snapped at him.

 

“I said that I'm fine! Leave me alone! Fucking hell!” he yelled out, angrily.

 

White Hat got startled and flinched slightly, at Slug’s angry tone of voice, as he was yelling.

 

Although, he wasn't gonna give up on this.

 

“Slug..”

 

“White Hat..” His human scientist growled at him, glaring darkly.

 

White Hat frowned, a sad look in his eyes and worry in his heart.

 

Slug was about to yell again, but he got dizzy all of a sudden. He almost fainted, as he falls forward. 

 

He would've collapsed, if White Hat hadn't of grabbed Slug in a panic.

 

White Hat holds him close, in his arms.

 

Slug couldn't deny that he liked the coldness from his boss, although he kept that a secret. He looked at him and noticed that worry filled the eldritch demon's blue eyes.

 

He felt bad, but he was also still full of anger. It was part of his personality, with having a burning temper.

 

Slug's eyes snaps open wide in shock, as he was lifted off the ground.

 

White Hat picked him up into his arms and started carrying Slug, as he was walking out of there.

 

“W-White Hat?! What the fuck are you doing!? Put me down! Now!” Slug yells at him.

 

White Hat stares at Slug. “No, not until I've taken care of you.” he said to him.

 

Slug had a slight blush at that, although that didn't stop him from his anger. He still struggled.

 

White Hat lets him, still holding Slug there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This eldritch demon finally let him down. He got the human scientist to eat, even if it was a bit of a struggle at first.

 

After that, White Hat carried him in his arms again, despite Slug's protests, and walks down the hallway.

 

He carries him to his private room and walked inside, closing the door behind them.

 

White Hat heard Slug, as the other male breathed silently. He wasn't mad anymore, at least that's what the eldritch demon sensed from him.

 

Slug was looking around White Hat's room. It had blue walls with white carpet flooring, and it was also really spacious in there.

 

He was snapping his eyes away, as White Hat starts to carry him somewhere else.

 

White Hat carried him into the bathroom.

 

There was blue tile on the floor and a large white bathtub.

 

What did he expect? His boss’ private room and bathroom were huge, because the demonic eldritch was rich..

 

Slug was snapped out of these thoughts, as his boss puts him down again.

 

White Hat reached out his clawed hand, about to grab onto Slug's shirt, but then he stops.

 

He walks over and turned on the water. He waited for it to be filled. He ran a warm bath for him. He also added some blueberry cream soap to it, which made bubbles.

 

“I'II leave you alone in here. So you can take off your clothes and take a bath in peace.” White Hat told him.

 

“Alright then..” Slug replied at that, in a quiet voice, as he nods his head, slowly.

 

White Hat nodded his head as well, leaving after that. He closes the door behind himself.

 

Slug sighs and stripped, taking off each clothing. Until he was naked. He touched his own bare, pale skin. He also takes off his paperbag and goggles. He puts them on the blue counter, near the sink.

 

He stopped the water from running anymore.

 

Then, Slug gets in the bath. It was warm and soapy. He was relaxing a little bit.

 

He looked down, thinking again, lost in a thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

White Hat had sat down on the end of his bed. He was also deep in his thoughts.

 

He snaps out of it, when he realized that Slug was taking long in there. He walks to there and knocked on the door.

 

“Slug? You alright? Can I come in?” he asked

 

“Sure..”

 

White Hat walked in and over to him.

 

He noticed that Slug doesn't have the paperbag or goggles on. He didn't mind, he loves to look at each detail on his human scientist's face. He loved Slug's appearance.

 

Slug has dark brown hair with unique shaded eyes (his right eye was dark green, while the other eye was gray) and white skin. He also had a long scar across and over that right eye.

 

It's not that Slug didn't like his looks (he doesn't care what others think of him), that's not why he hides his face. It's because he does not want other heroes, villains, or even normal people, to know what he looked like. He was using a paperbag everyday, to hide his identity.

 

White Hat thought Slug looked good looking and truly attractive, honestly.

 

He blushed at that thought.

 

Slug hadn't noticed this.

 

White Hat shaked his head, snapping out of it again.

 

He couldn't see the lower half of Slug's body. Because of the soapy water, filled with bubbles. Which was a relief to him. He wanted to give the human scientist some privacy.

 

He kneeled down, next to him. “Can I..?”

 

Slug didn't say anything or look at him, nodding his head.

 

White Hat gets behind him. He takes off his coat and tie, both are white. He puts them on the lower cabinet, next to him. He rolled up his sleeves.

 

Then, he grabs a bottle of soap, this was cherry. It had the scent of cherries. It was Slug's favorite. This eldritch demon knew that.

 

He puts some soap on his hands and reached over to him.

 

White Hat started washing Slug's hair with this soap, putting his clawed fingers through it, gently.

 

Slug liked White Hat's gentleness. Although, he hasn't admitted it yet.

 

“You're too kind, very nice and a caring soul..” Slug said, in the silence between them.

 

White Hat was blushing a bit. It's tinted a blue shade. He smiled warmly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Slug had a slight smile, secretly.

 

He turned his body and reaches out. He touched White Hat's neck with his hand, as gentle as he could, and leaned in. He kissed him.

 

White Hat blushes again, as he lets him do that.

 

Slug was kissing him, deeply.

 

White Hat was loving the affection and warmth. He was still smiling, especially in that kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_After awhile -_

 

Eventually, White Hat washed and rinsed the rest of him. He leaves, walking out and letting Slug get dressed.

 

Slug gets out. He dries off and puts his clothes back on. Except his paperbag, goggles, and lab coat. He only put on his shirt, boxers, and jeans. 

 

He walked out and saw White Hat on the bed.

 

“You're sleeping now. You need rest.” White Hat's voice wasn't forceful, but he meant it.

 

Slug sighed in slight defeat. He gave in to his boss, walking over.

 

White Hat smiles at him.

 

Slug got in the bed, laying down, next to him.

 

White Hat also lays down, pulling him closer, into his cold arms.

 

Slug didn't mind this. He liked it, that cold feeling. He knew White Hat loves cuddling as well.

 

They cuddled together, snuggled and nuzzled against each other.

 

That human scientist closed his eyes and falls asleep.

 

This eldritch demon kept his smile. He watched him, as he slept, for awhile. Until he noticed that it was night, dark out again.

 

White Hat was falling asleep with him, eventually. His eyes also closed. He holds him close, in his sleep.

 

They're both sleeping peacefully now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote White Hat as an adorable cinnamon roll, because he is (:
> 
> Thanks for reading this 💙
> 
> ♡ ~


End file.
